Un breve espacio epilogos
by SAIPAM2
Summary: si no les gusto como quedo el fanfic anterior a qui les doy otras opciones de final lean y jusguen xD
1. Chapter 1

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me ago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar o mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

_**Epilogo 1 titulo: la calma después de la tormenta un nuevo Tokio **_

Hola hace mucho que no nos vemos han pasado ya 10 años desde que se libro la lucha contra el caos y con esto dio comienzo Tokio de cristal todo es paz y tranquilidad. Las chicas lograron sus sueños son felices a hora con sus respectivas familias por ejemplo:

y a pesar ya de ser la soberana de Tokio de cristal serena siempre esta al pendiente de todas las sailor ; ami trabaja en su propio hospital junto con Taiki, reí sigue en el templo y debes en cunado escribe notas para un periódico y Nicolás esta a cargo de los negocios de su familia, mina y Yaten se convirtieron en agentes musicales, lita pudo poner su florería y una cadena de restaurantes junto con seiya, ya se te debes de estar preguntado que paso con las demás a pues Haruka y Michiru se dedicaron a las carreras de autos y a dar conciertos respectivamente Sammy y Hotaru terminaron sus carrera y poco después se casaron Setsuna esta protegiendo las puertas del tiempo. A hora todos viven felices y contentos sobretodo por que la familia creció aun mas al unirme junto con Anuar, claro soy yo maya con el tiempo aprendí a no esconder mis sentimientos a hora soy una escritora reconocida y tengo dos familias mis amigas y mi esposo pero mas importante aquí es el breve espacio que nos tomo ser felices.

P?-MAMA! Deja ya de escribir te están esperando

Maya- heero deja de gritarme ya estas listo tu también-_arreglándole el cabello_

Heero-si mama y deja mi cabello que ya no soy un niño pequeño por cierto donde esta papa

Maya- ya se fue al consultorio tienes algún problema?

Heero- no es que me ayudara con la tarea de matemáticas

Maya- bueno entonces vámonos me imagino que quieres ver a Amaya verdad

Heero-si tengo algo pendiente con ella no es justo que ella tenga mas fuerza que yo ella es niña

Maya-el que sea una niña no significa que tenga menor fuerza que tu a de mas cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir…

Heero-si ya se ella no tiene la culpa que tía lita le pasara su fuerza ya lo se

Maya- entonces vamos

Heero- si mama

Después de un rato todas las sailor estaban en el palacio principal del reino hablando como siempre estaban

Mina-pero entonces eso dijo heero

Maya- si al parecer hicieron una competencia y Amaya gano

Lita-algo así me dijo Amaya pero me dijo tan bien que se pudieron a discutir

Reí-estos niños lo bueno de mis niñas es que no se la pasan peleando

Serena- por que están todo el tiempo jugando con los hijos de mina

Ami- ya dejen de compararlos eso no es bueno

Maya- ella tiene razón ay que agradecer que todos se lleven bien por cierto lita donde dejaste al pequeño ED

Lita-esta con los de mas niños es un travieso de lo peor me pregunto a quien le saco

Todas-_al mismo tiempo-_seiya!-_comenzando a reir_

Maya-se acuerdan cuando seiya se desmayo cuando nació Amaya

Lita-si pero fue mas gracioso ver la cara de Darién cuando nació Rini

Reí-si casi se queda sin manos

Ami-y serena nos dio un buen susto ese día

Serena- ya chicas no es para tanto

Maya-no es para tanto serena te desapareciste medio día no sabíamos que te había pasado

Reí- y por cierto nunca nos dijiste que paso

Ami-para cuando te encontramos estabas en labor de parto

Serena- pues salí hacer unas compras y me comencé a sentir mal

Ami-sabias que estabas al termino de tu embarazo y salir asi sin avisar debiste llamar a una de nosotras

Serena- OK entendí fue imprudente de mi parte

Maya-pero aun así estuvo gracioso n_n

Serena-si-_comenzando a recordar_

_Flash back_

Reí-es que donde puede estar

Mina-ay que llamar a las demás-_marcando el teléfono-_ ami la encontraron

Ami-no aun no mina lita y yo seguimos buscando que ay de maya

Mina-no hemos hablado con ella

Ami-bien traten de hacerlo

Mina- si

Reí-mina- ahí esta

Mina- ami ya la encontramos

Ami- donde están mina cerca del parque No.10 vengan rápido

Ami- si

Minase acercadote rápidamente a serena junto con reí

Serena-chi….cas-_entono de dolor_

Reí-serena pero que fue lo que paso por que desapareciste así –_reprochando_

Serenas- luego chicas a hora no nese….cito ir a un hospital y rápido

Mina-Darién nos pido que te lleváramos al palacio

Serena- esta bien pero rápido! T_T

Reí-aguanta un poco mas ya viene Ami para que te revise

Serena- chicas no….uuhm…aguantara mucho Rini ya viene

Ami- chicas! Aquí estoy!

Mina- que bueno que llegas la podemos mover?

Ami- si, vamos-_ayudando a mover-_lita nos espera en el auto

Serena- chicas donde esta Darién

Ami- el pobre esta bien desesperado pero ya le hable y los chicos lo están calmando junto con maya no te preocupes

Serena-chicas prome..tan que estarán con migo-_lo dijo mientras apretaba la mano de mina-_

Mina- si llego con mi mano completa si serena

Serena- lo….siento pero me duele

Reí- lo notamos pero respira por favor son las contracciones-_subiendo al auto-_vamos lita

Lita- si-_dando un fuerte arrancan_

Mina-lita ve rápido no volando que para eso esta Haruka te recuerdo que todas aquí esperamos tener hijos si seguimos vivas así que cálmate

Lita- lo siento pero entre tus quejas ya llegamos así que bajen y háblenle a los chicos vamos

Serena- dejen de pelear miren ahí vienen los chicos –_bajando con las chicas_

Darién- serena por fin-_abrazándola_

Serena – perdón por preocuparte

Ami- Darién ya esta todo listo

Darién – si vamos

Todo al subir a la habitación principal notaron que efectivamente todo estaba listo los chicos se quedaron fuera de la habitación acepción de Darién que estaba padeciendo junto con serena, las horas pasaron rápidamente y era el momento de ver nacer a la pequeña Rini cuando por fin nació tanto serena como Darién podían respirar tranquilos ami deposito a la bebe en brazos de serena

Serena- mira Darién por fin esta con nosotros esta tan pequeñita

Darién- si es muy bonita-_dándole un beso tanto a la bebe como a serena-_te amo

Maya- bueno chicas será mejor dejarlos solos vamos ay que salir

Mina –pero yo quiero cargar a la bebe

Ami- no mina todavía no deja que los padres disfruten de la bebe

Mina-esta bien-_saliendo con las chicas algo triste_

Mientras los chicos recibían a sus novias con un abrazo

Taiki- y como salio todo

ami-bien es una niña sana

Yaten -y Darién como esta?

Mina-pues bien y aun tiene la mano a pesar de cómo serena las estrujo0

Seiya- y serena ya esta bien

Lita si ahorita esta con la bebe en brazos y Darién también esta con ella

Anuar-entonces ya todo esta bien

Maya- si pero nos llevamos un buen susto

Taiki-pero vean el lado bueno ya son tías

Ami-eso si n.n

Yaten- solo espero que no la consientan demasiado

Lita- dilo por mina y maya jajaja

Mina y maya-_al mismo tiempo-_ OYE!

Anuar-siempre as sido así

Maya- _dándole un codazo_-no me ayudes sabes

Anuar-ok entendí [como lo maltratan al pobre]

Mina- por cierto ustedes dos cuando se piensan casar he

Maya- Jejeje casar a bueno pues je jeje etto…-/-

Reí- maya nos estas ocultando algo

Anuar- maya nos les as dicho

Maya – se me olvido por completo

Reí- maya di que ocultas

Maya- a pues se acuerdan que fuimos a America a vera nuestras familias ase un mes

mina- si y eso que tiene que ver

anuar- que nos casamos a ya

Lita- QUE! Maya!

Maya- lo siento mis papas y los de Anuar ya lo tenían todo listo pero el fue quien planeo todo esto fue el -señalando a Anuar

Ami- así que se casaron

Anuar- si

Reí- y el anillo?

Maya-a pues acá esta –_señalando un anillo en su mano derecha y pasándolo a la izquierda_

Lita-vaya si nos engañaron

Maya- la única que sabia era serena

Mina- enserio ¬_¬

Anuar- si

Ami- es cierto taiki ven ayudarme a limpiar a la bebe-_entrando a la habitación con el_

_Mientras los reclamos seguían, dentro de la habitación serena y la pequeña Rini eran atendidas por ami y taiki_

_Fin del flash back_

Ami- serena, SERENA! Despierta en que piensas

Serena-estaba recordando cuando nació Rini

Lita- ese día enteramos que maya y Anuar se habían casado

Maya- yo pensé que ya se les había olvidado

Mina-pues no y menos que tu serena lo sabias

Serena-he….bueno..._fue interrumpida_

P?-mama te habla mi tío Sammy por teléfono

Serena-gracias Rini-_tomando el teléfono_

Rini- tía maya

Maya- si que pasa

Rini- por que heero se la pasa peleando con Amaya

Maya- por que lo dices

Rini-ase un rato discutían por algo con respecto a ti y a lita de quien es mas fuerte

Lita- ese es el pleito que tienen

Rini- si

Maya- vaya niños creo que en lo competitivos nos sacaron a nosotras amiga

Lita-tienes razón

Rini- por cierto ED se callo y se lastimo una pierna pero Amaya ya lo curo

Lita- gracias por avisarme

Rini-reí tus hijas están en la casa del árbol

Reí- y por que no están con los gemelos yahiko y mikaru

Rini- pues parese que se pelearon pero no me dijieron por que

Mina- que raro de seguro se volvieron a intercambiar y estabes no los distinguieron

Rini- bueno me voy tengo que ir con luna adios-_saliendo_

Lita- adios_-viendo como se va_

Serena- listo y rini?

Maya- se fue dijo que tenia que ir con luna

Mina-para que te hablo sammy

Serena- es que voy hacer tia por tercera ves

Ami- que bien y haruka ya lo sabe

Serena- si, oigan será mejor ir a ver que estan asiendo los niños

Rei- si solo espero que los chicos lleguen rapido

Maya-no lo creo

Ami- por que

Lita-deben de estar en su reunión ellos también

Serena- si algo me comento Darién

Mina- y luego dicen que nosotras somos las chismosas -_ lo dijo mientras salían al jardín_

_**Patio**_

Heero-no Amaya mi mama lo es

Amaya- que no heero es mi mama

_Mientras los demas niños veian la discusión las chicas llegaron_

Maya- heero deja de pelear

Lita- Amaya tu tambien

Heero/Amaya-_al mismo tiempo-_ si mama

Lita- donde esta tu hermano

Amaya- en el jardín de las rosas ya sabes que le encanta estar ahí

Maya- por que discutian

Amaya- heero dice que tu eres mas fuerte que mi mama tia

Serena-asi es cada quien a su estilo lo es

Heero- peor en la forma de sailor quien es mas fuerte

[si aquí los niños sabes en verdad quienes son sus madres jejeje 8D]

Lita- a pues …

Maya- siempre quedábamos igual

Lita-asi que somos igual de fuertes

Yajiko-ya ven tanto discutir para nada

Mikaru-sierto

Mina- niños comportense

Amaya- papa!-_sale corriendo asi seiya pues lo veia llegar_

Seiya- hola pequeña rosa_- saludandola_

Amaya- papa _- en tono de reproche-_ no me digas asi ya no tengo 4 años

Lita- hola- _dándole un beso- _ y los demas donde estan

Seiya- dentro donde esta Ed.

Lita- en el otro jardín

Seiya- voy por el vienes Amaya

Amaya- si papa-_siguiendolo_

Serena- no cabe duda que la consiente

Lita- si pero siempre que toco el tema "novio" siempre dice mi niña nunca tendra novio de eso me encargo yo-_imitandolo_

Mina-salio celoso

Lita-si

Yajiko-mama pero si papa es igual con nuestra hermana

Mikaru-si a pesar de que Artemisa tiene solo 7 años

Mina- asi son sus padres con sus hijas

Lita- yo no tube que pasar por eso

Rei-ni yo

Serena-mi padre era como darien con rini

Maya-pero por que

Ami-digamos que en 3 años mas lo sabras

Maya- a veces son muy raras no las entiendo

P? como que raras he?

Heero-papa!

Maya- vaya por fin llegas

Anuar-_dandole un beso_-si bueno los chicos y mi trabajo no deja tiempo

Mina-entonces como tubieron a heero

Maya-MINA! Te matare ¬.¬#

Heero-mama que quiso decir tia mina con eso y por que la mataras

Anuar-luego te esplico campion -_con una gota en la cabeza_- miren ahí viene los demas

Mina- por fin

Rei-como estubo todo

Nicolas- bien-_dandole un beso_

P?-papa!-_al mismo tiempo_

Nicolas- hola princesas

P1?-no papa princesas no sacerdotisas como mama que ya estamos grandes

P2?- aun que no es justo akane tiene poder y yo no

Rei- sayuri- te dije que eso no importa

Sayuri- ya lo se

Yajiko-ven sayuri ayudame a buscar algo

Hikaru-Akane ayudame con la tarea de mate si

Serena- vaya saben como desviar el tema

Mina- sip, amiga crees que se cumpla que nuestreo hijos esten…

Rei- a como vamos talves si

Nicolas – ni pensarlo

P?- mama no entiendo por que tanta iscucion-_refiriendoce a ami-_

Ami- seiko cuando crezcas comprenderas mejor

Seiko- pero papa no es asi con mis hermanas

Taiki – por que tus hermanas solo tienen 5 años y no se interesan por los chicos

Seiko- buen punto

Maya- antes de que ocurra otra cosa les tengo que decir algo

Darien- de que trata

Serena-si maya que es

Maya- bueno son dos noticias la primera es que mi nuevo libro sale ya en unos dias

Rei –Felicidades!

Anuar – por que no me lo habias dicho

Maya- queria que fuera sorpresa, bueno la otra noticia en las ultimas semanas me e estado sitiendo un poco mal y fui al medico

Serena- no es nada grave o si?

Maya- no t preocupes

Mina- entonces

Maya- pues tengo 3 meces de embarazo

Anuar- as dicho embarazo

Maya- si

Anuar - voy hacer pad….-_ cae desmayado_

Maya- no otra ves -_ esto lo dijo con una gota enorme en la cabeza_

Fin de la primera parte

notas de la autora: 0w0 volvi se los dije me tomo un timpo peor logre porfin poner la sigueinte parte de este fic tan adorado por mi espero les guste pronto subire la segunda parte veran algunas sorpresas y en el transcurso les ire esplicando la mecanica dejen muchos reviews bye


	2. Chapter 2

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me ago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar o mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

_**Epilogo 1segunda parte titulo: la calma después de la tormenta un nuevo Tokio **_

Maya- no otra ves -_ esto lo dijo con una gota enorme en la cabeza_

Heero- mama voy atener un hermanito que bien

Maya- si hijo –_ lo dice mientras checa a anuar_-vamos despierta ya

Anuar-….que ….. paso

Darien- te desmayaste

Anuar- es cierto voy hacer padre otra ves-_volteando a ver a maya para besarla_

Maya-ok…ok entendi estas feliz

Mina_ y creo que no es el unico

Heero- voy a tener un hermanito ¡, voy a tener un hermanito! Se lo tengo que decir a amaya –_ sale corriendo en busca de la niña_

Rei- por que te desmayaste anuar

Anuar- no lo se

Maya- cuando se entero de heero fue lo mismo

Mina- no fue el unico

Ami- no me digas que yaten tan bien

Mina- si pero el fue en pleno parto

Yaten- no me lo recuerdes en un momento estaba contigo reciviendo a nuestros gemelos y al otro estaba en una camilla …no fue nada gracioso

Anaur-pues si lo es

Yaten- no ayudas sabes…. Por ceirto donde esta seiya

Mina- fue por el pequeño Ed

Taiki- no fue mas bien viene miren

Seiya- bueno parese que ya estamos todos

Ed- papa quiero a mama

Lita- ven aca pequeño-_ recogiendo al pequeños _

Ed-ten mama-_entregandole una rosa_

Lita- gracias-_dandole un beso en la frente_

Amaya- mama paapa dijo que nos quedaremos

Lita- si por que

Amaya- no por nada

P?- su majestad la mesa esta servida

Serena- si ya vamos donde esta la pequeña dama mary?

Mary- esta con luna dijo que en un momento pasaba al comedor cónsul permiso_ se inclina para después salir

Darien- bueno vamos a comer

Todos entraron y se acomodaron

Serena- saben estaba pensando que hace mucho que no salimos de campamento

Ami- pero serena tu ya eres la reina no puedes hacer eso

Rei- ami tiene razon

Serena- luna se puede aser cargo mientras estamos ausentes ademas seria una oportunidad de pasar mas tiempo con los niños

Lita- no se serena ay muchas cosas que hacer

Maya- acuerdos que asery negociaciones

Mina- mas aparte nuestros trabajos que no los podemos abandonar

Serena- seria por un fin de semana es todo

Heero- yo quiero ir mama

Amaya- yotan bien

Yahiko/mikaru-igual nosotros

Artemisa- mama yo quiero ir nunca semoa nada por diversión

Sayuri- es verdad yo quiero ir tu que dices akane

Akane- seria divertido

Heero- ademas nunca salimos todos juntos

Amaya- y como es solo por un fin de semana estaria muuy bien

Seiya- yo diria que fueramos serena y los niños tienen razon

Serena- aises solo regresariamos por alguna emergencia entonces vamos?

Darien-chicos ya necesitamos unas vacaciones ustedes mismos lo dijieron ase un rato

Taiki- tienes razon

Yaten- pero solo por el fin de semana

Nicolas-y adonde iriamos

Rei- que tal donde fuimos la ultima ves

Maya- mientras no quieran hacer una guerrer por que les ira peor

Yaten- no te preocupes después de lo que paso la ultima ve ya no quedan ganas de volverlo hacer

Artemisa-papa de que hablan

Mina- de una broma que tu papa y tus tios nos quisieron hacer

Yahiko- ya se cual es es la historia de cuando tia lita convierte en pituffo a tio seiya

Seiya- yaten! Le contaste eso a los niños

Yaten- si es que no sabia que contales par adormir

Amaya- me gustaria vaer visto eso

Seiya no es nada agradable creeme

Rini- si que lo seria

Serena- entonces iremos solo tengo que decirle a luna

Darien-bueno si ya terminaron de comer niños ya se puedn ir a jugar

Rini-yo me voy a mi habitación tengo trabajos que hacer

Serena- si

Sayuri- maya una pregunta

Maya- dime

Sayuri- me enseñaría a utilizar el arco y la flecha

Maya- y como sabes que lo uso

Sayuri- heero me lo dijo

Maya- pero en este momento no tengo uno

Sayuri- y por que no se transforma

Rei-hija nosotras acordamos que solo nos transformaríamos en casos de emergencia

Sayuri –que las tima –_en un tono triste_

Serena- no te preocupes creo que yo tengo la solucion-_se levanta del comedor ,sale y regresa con un arcoy flechas_

Maya- de donde sacaste eso?

Serena- es tuyo es el arco y la flecha que ganaste eld ia que fuimos a la feria recuerdas

Maya- enserio crei que lo habia perdido

Serena- enserio tienes muuy mala memoria tu me lo diste aguardar pero buneo toma te lo regreso

Sayuri- entonces si me puede enseñar

Maya-este bien vamos al jardín

Reí-creo que vamos todos

Mina- si, ase mucho que no vemos como lo utiliza

Todos salen al jardín para ver como serian impartidas las clases de arquería

Maya- bueno solo espera un poco aun tengo que calentar ase mucho que no lo hago

Sayuri- si

Maya-anuar ven porfavor

Anuar- ah? No…. Yo no sere tu conejillo de indias

Maya- no seas tan cobarde y ven

Seiya- vamos-_ empujandolo _

Anuar- entuconsencia queda que si no veo crecer a mis hijos…..

Lita- no seas tan dramatico

Maya-pegate al arbol

Anuar- por favor….maya con cuidado

Maya-ya.. no te preocupes

Heero- mama quiero a mi papa con vida

Maya toma posición con el arco y lanza las primeras flechas a certando arribaba d ela cabeza y alrededor del cuerpo de anuar logrando asi que no pudiera moverse libremente

Anuar- ahora sacame de aquí maya-_ lo dijo tratando de safarce_

Maya- me gustaria dejarte asi un rato pero tengo que darle una clase a sayuri-_ quitandole las flechas_

Anuar- antes sayuri podrias esperar otro poco?

Sayuri- no ay problema

Anaur toma de la mano a maya y la arrastra tras el arbol

Lita- y ahora…

Serena- quien sabe

Anaur- maya…-_ esto lo dijo en forma de reclamo_

Maya- si que pasa-_ lo dijo con una cara de inocencia _

Anaur- sabes que me desquitare verdad?- _ acorralandola contra el arbol_

Maya- y yo te recuerdo que todos nos estan observando

Anuar- eso no importa solo debemos llegar a casa

Maya- es una amenasa?

Anuar- no, solo una promesa – _ le da un beso_

Regresando con lo sdemas

Mina- que te dijo –_ esto lo dijo en voz baja_

Maya-eh? Nada- _ hablando bajito_

Lita-entonces pr que estas tan nerviosa?

Rei- anda que te dijo n,n

Maya- nada en verdad

Serena- "desquite " es la palabra clave aquí

Maya- como?

Serena- que como se?... anuar se lleva muy bien con darien recuerdas

Maya- bueno eso ya no importa ajora tengo que darle unas lecciones rapidas a sayuri-_ lo dijo para rapidamente dirigirse a la niña-_ bueno lista

Sayuri- si

A maya no le tomo mucho decirle lo que tenia que hacer la posición de los brasos y sus pies. Después d elos primeros intentos sayuri acerto en el blanco sin problemas

Maruri- mira lo lograste

Sayuri- si-_ lo dijo conuna gran sonrisa en su rostro_


	3. Chapter 3

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me ago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar o mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

_**Epilogo 1tercera parte titulo: la calma después de la tormenta un nuevo Tokio **_

Maruri- mira lo lograste

Sayuri- si-_ lo dijo conuna gran sonrisa en su rostro_

Maya – bueno lo lograste*con un tono de orgullo por la niña* ya solo es cuestión de que practiques mas, si quieres puedes quedarte con el arco pero pide permiso a tu madre primero

Sayuri-*girando a ver a su madre* puedo mama?

Rei- claro que si , mientras no descuides tus estudios

Sayuri- gracias

P? hola a todos

Serena- michiru, haruka hola

Haruka-hola ya halaron con sammy

Serena- si van a tardar un poco mas supongo

Michiru-dijieron que pasarían por unas cosa a casa

Darien- no podemos empezar sin ellos

Ami- espermos que no tarden mucho

Mina- y setsuna donde esta

Michiru- como siempre cuidando la puerta del tiempo

Maya- como trabaja

P?- si pero esa es su misión

Serena- hola hotaru , y sammy?

Hotaru- esta dentro esperándonos

Darien- bien entonces entremos, vamos *tomando la mano de serena*

/ya en la sala /

Serena - bueno ya estamos todos y sabemos el por que de esta reunión

Maya- si ase 10 años que hoy que luchamos contra el caos

Lita- y que vivimos en paz

Mina- con algunas cosas ya superadas gracias a rini

Ami- aun ay que esperar a que rini este c on Eliot y puedan viajar una ves mas para que eso pueda pasar

Darien- que no quisiera pero bueno…..

Rei- ayudo en cierta forma dándonos información

Hotaru- y gracias a eso disfrutamos de una vida tranquila

Anuar- con unos altibajos al principio

Maya- acaso te estas quejando

Anuar- te recuerdo quien fue la que uso demasiados peros y las cosas difíciles

Yaten- por ese lado el tiene razón

Serena- si no hubieran peleado con tu amigo no lo habrias elegido

Darien- tu hijo no estaría aquí

Maya- ok entendí pero yo no fui la única verdad lita *mirándola en forma de burla*

Lita- tenias que mencionarlo

Seiya- pero asi fue aun recuerdo lo que paso en el festival

Mina-todos lo recordamos pero me acuerdo aun mas del ataque de risa de maya en la boda de ustedes cuando anuar le propuso matrimonio

Rei- fue d elo mas divertido y mas porque lo grabaron

Maya- ni me lo recuerdes a heero le encanta ese video *cara avergonzada*

Anuar- cuando va de vacaciones con sus abuelos lo ve aya .. eso sacamos con nuestra familia

Serena-vean el lado bueno heero tendrá un hermano y muhcos brazos para cargarlo

Haruka- hermano? Tu también maya?

Maya- si

Michiru . felicidades

Hotaru- que bien no sere la única cuantos meces tienes

Maya- 3 meces

Hotaru como reacciono anuar

Maya- como la ultima ves …se desmayo ¬_¬

Sammy- otra ves

Anuar- si y tu

Michiru- paresia tropo con hotaru en brazos

Serena- si me imagine algo asi

Sammy- por cierto serena , cuando será que le daras un hermana a rini

Serena- SAMMY! *con la cara toda roja*

Sammy- que! No dije nada malo o si?

Serena- recuerda que ya esta escrito que solo rini seria nuestra hija

Maya- y yo te recuerdo que también mi futuro era desaparecer y mira todo cambio

Rei- serena maya tiene razón

Mina- y tu darien por que no dices nada?

Darien- por que todo lo que an dicho ya lo he dicho yo varias veces

Serena- *sorojada* podríamos cambiar de tema porfavor

Mina- serena todavía eres tan vergonsoza después de tanto tiempo

Serena- mina se trata de mi vida intima de lo que están hablando

Ami- tienes razón mejor cambiemos de tema

Nota de la autora ** losiento par amis pocos lectores estuve trabajando y cosas en la casa y demás no me permiten mucho teimpo y me acabo de dar cueta que este epilogo tiene demasiado que poner ais que lo dividiré en varias parte para subirlo mas fácil y rápido espero no tardar mucho la próxima ves pero entre que me peleo la pc con mi esposo y las cosas de la cas es una lucha interminable xD necesito y pronto una pc propia nosvemso el próxima..**


	4. Chapter 4

¿UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me ago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar o mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

_**Epilogo 1 cuarta parte titulo: la calma después de la tormenta un nuevo Tokio **_

Ami- ella tiene razón cambiemos en el tema-_lo dijo algo apenada_

_Se oye el sonido de llamado en la puerta_

Darién- pase

Mary_ señor un joven está buscando a la señorita Amaya

Seiya_ quien es?

Mary_ dice que es un compañero de la escuela lo hago pasar?

Lita- si por favor dile a Amaya que lo reciba

Mary- como ordene- _sale_

Lita-chicas me acompañan un momento _ _levantándose y saliendo_

Maya- vamos chicas

Reí- que pasa

Lita- en un momento les explico

Mina- pues vamos… anda ami-_apresurando a ami_

Todas salieron dejando a los chicos solos en la biblioteca para estar escondidas mientras observaban en el jardín

Serna- que pasa lita

Maya- ya verán observen a heero

Después de eso ven como un niño de tés clara pelo corto y oscuro se acerca donde están Amaya y heero

p?-hola rosa

Heero-por que la llamas así –_con el seño fruncido_-quien te invito

p?- quiero hablar con ella no contigo- tono despectivo

Amaya- heero cálmate y ti Kira no me llames así

Kira- pero, porque si es tu nombre

Amaya- que solo mi papa me dice así

Kira-a bueno entonces discúlpame Amaya- _la toma de la mano_

Heero- oye suéltala y di a que has venido

Kira- pues vine a invitar a Amaya a salir

Amaya_- algo apenada_-a… así

Kira- si mi papa consiguió unos pases para el cine y son para este sábado y te quiero invitar

Amaya- este sábado lo siento

Kira- por qué?

Heero- _con una sonrisa_- nos vamos de campamento

Kira- "nos" me suena a manada-en un _tono levemente agresivo_

Amaya- si la familia y amigos de la familia vamos a ir

Kira- y el también ira-_señalando a heero_

Amaya- Si, mira será mejor que te vayas-viendo como el seño de heero se asía uno por el enojo [bien a lo Frida calo xD]

Kira bueno es una lástima que pasas tanto tiempo con este simio nos vemos Amaya- _esto lo dijo mientras se alejaba de ella_

Heero-_toma una manzana y la arroja asía la cabeza de Kira dando en el blanco_-eso fue por lo de simio, gárgola

Kira- me las _pagaras_ –sale corriendo

Amaya-heero no debiste

Heero- mira me dijo simio yo solo me defendí así que ve a consolar a tu noviecito

Amaya- peor heero

Regresando con las chicas

Lita- que les pareció

Reí- primero explícanos por que nos trajiste a ver esto

Maya-digamos que la palabra triangulo amoroso queda perfecta aquí

Mina- te refieres a Amaya, heero y ese niño

Lita- si

Serena- ase cuanto está pasando

Lita- des que hace un mes justo cuando ese niño ingreso a la escuela

Maya- y heero no soporta que este cerca de Amaya

Ami- quiere decir que heero siente más que cariño por tu hija lita

Lita- eso parece pero Amaya no se da cuenta y tampoco se interesa en el niño

Reí- y Seiya ya lo sabe

Maya- no sabe nada

p?- ahí si te fallo yo ya lo sabia

lita-espantada- Seiya ya lo sabias

Seiya-si

Maya- desde cuando

Seiya- Amaya me dijo que pasa entre heero y ese niño y que como se pelean cuando esta ella cerca

Serena- que le has dicho

Seiya- nada solo la escucho pero veo que heero saco la puntería de maya

Maya- si –en tono de orgullo

Ami- vas a intervenir

Lita- no dejaremos que las cosas sigan su curso

Serena- vaya cosa quien lo iba a decir

Mina- y cuanto tiempo llevas vigilándonos

Seiya- un rato

Ami- donde están los chicos

Seiya- se quedaron planeando el campamento

Maya- pues vamos no vaya hacer que estén planeando otra guerra

Mina- cierto peor si lo hacen será pero para ellos

Seiya- no se preocupen eso no está pasando…cierto maya , Anuar me pidió de favor que si heero se puede quedar dormir con nosotros

Maya- que?

Serena- oh, oh…amiga prepárate

Maya- serena no me ayudes

Mina- que tanto podría hacer- hablando bajito

Maya_-con una gota en la cabeza_- mejor cambiemos el tema-_poniéndose roja al recordar la última situación así _

Reí- maya porque te pones roja xD

Maya- no por nada

Seiya- bueno estás de acuerdo que heero se vaya a casa con nosotros

Maya- pues ya que –_pensando "tendré que buscar una forma de escapar"_- tendré que escapar

Anuar- escapar de que

Mina- es que viene Michelle y como ya sabe que está embarazada será una locura

Maya- exacto, bueno ya tiene todo listo-_entrando junto con los demás_

Darién- si ya esta

Reí- ningún plan de ataque

Nicolás- no ninguno

Ami- seguros

Taití- ustedes nunca olvidaran eso verdad

Lita- no

Serena- entonces será este fin de semana

Yaten- sí, bueno nos vamos

Serena- por que tan pronto

Yaten-tenemos una reunión con algunos músicos

Mina-y tenemos que dejar todo listo con ellos antes de irnos

Serena- bueno entonces nos vemos el sábado

Mina-si-despidiéndose de serena y los demás

Seiya-nosotros también ya nos vamos

Anuar- entonces no ay problema de que heero se vaya con ustedes

Lita-pero no tiene su uniforme verdad maya

Maya- si

Seiya-pero mañana no tiene clases

Anuar- ves ningún problema

Maya-sí, claro-acercándose a lita- te veo mañana

Lita- lo siento- en voz baja

Maya- no te preocupes ven te acompaño-saliendo con ella

Lita- a no te quejes

Maya- no me quejo solo que pensé que como estoy embarazada pues…

Lita-maya tu sabes que eso no es ningún problema

Maya-oye-_roja como tomate_

Lita- es la verdad no puede ser que aun te de pena

Maya-ya por favor

Lita-es cierto que Michelle viene

Maya- si el próximo fin de semana

Lita-uuy esto será divertido

Maya- divertido? Acaso te gustaría ser acosada por una cámara todo el día

Lita. Claro que no pero verte esquivarla es divertido aun no sé porque no te gustan las cámaras

Maya- no se aun no me acostumbro [dicen que pueden robarte el alma ~0.0~]

Lita- volviendo a lo de Anuar…que crees que pueda hacer

Maya-_poniéndose roja_- no sé y no quiero saber

Lita- es que10 años de cada no te han quitado lo penosa

Maya- oye que lo mismo podría decir de ti peor…mejor no tengo una mejor forma de torturarte

Lita- maya me das miedo cuando te pones así T_T

Maya-mejor ayúdame a pensar como escapar

Anuar- de que quieres escapar-hablándole justo de tras de ella

Lita- de Michelle ya sabes cómo se pone

Maya- si es por eso

Anuar- a bueno, lita mañana pasamos por heero

Lita- si, oye y Seiya

Anuar- fue a buscar a los niños

Lita- mejor lo voy a ayudar para irnos...a si felicidades papa-_dándole u n golpecito en el brazo para felicitarlo_

Anuar- gracias-_viendo cómo se va_

Maya- será mejor entrar y despedirnos estoy algo cansada

Anuar si vamos

Regresando a la biblioteca

Ami-_viendo entrar a maya ya Anuar_- y lita

Maya- ya se fue

Anuar-Y nosotros también ya nos vamos

Serena-mirando a maya- si maya ya debe de estar cansada verdad

Maya- si la verdad ya lo estoy

Darién-entonces nos vemos el sábado temprano

Anuar-si hasta luego-_despidiéndose de los demás_

Ami y serena se quedaron sentadas juntas hablando en voz baja

Ami- crees que logre escapar

Serena- la verdad lo dudo lo sabremos mañana

Ami-ay serena tu no cambias

Serán- jejeje será mejor tratar de descansar mañana ser aun día ajetreado

Ami-tienes razón entonces ya no vamos….-se detuvo por que escuchaba una melodía conocida- eso es

Serena- si es rini esta cantado ya sabes para que

Ami- si ya falta poco…bueno amiga asta mañana-sale

Serena se queda algo pensativa

Darién- en que piensas-lo dijo mientras se sentaba junto a serena

Serena- estaba recordando lo que ha pasado estos 10 años

Darién si fueron muchas cosas

Serena- algunas muy buenas

Fin el epilogo uno

Notas de la autora al fin que alegría por fin después de tanto tiempo de ter abandonado mi fic pude terminar este epilogo ahora solo faltan 4 T_T dios esto lo tengo que acabar este año definitivamente espero me disculpen con tantos atrasos y postergaciones y el síndrome de bloqueo de autor peor por si no lo recuerdan estoy algo casada y no tengo mucho tiempo y solo puedo trabajar en la maquina cuando mi esposo duerme xD espero no tener retrasos esta ves .ya saben jitomatazos, gradas, bombas molotov al correo de siempre yumi25 y al nuevo /ni tna nuevo/ mahana_alexia o en los comentarios de la pagina bye bey


End file.
